


Does This Mean Anything To You ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Plunge Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Castration, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Licking, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oaths & Vows, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outing, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve talks about what is happening between them, & they decided to tell Joe White about them?, What happened?, How does Joe react?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Does This Mean Anything To You ?:

*Summary: Danny & Steve talks about what is happening between them, & they decided to tell Joe White about them?, What happened?, How does Joe react?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

“God, That feels so good, Danno, Please don’t stop”, He tells his lover, as he grabs the back of the couch, as the blond ducks his cock harder, making the former seal moan out in pleasure. It was getting Danny all hot, & bothered.

 

“Mmmm, I am gonna make you feel so good, **_Baby_** ”, The Loudmouth Detective said seductively, as he flips his hunky lover over, & leans down, & bit, & sucked on one of his delectable asscheek, Steve just groaned in response to the sensations that was overtaking him.

 

That was enough for the Five-O Commander to growl, & overtake his precious blond, He licked, & worshipped his body, licking, nipping, & torturing his nipples, & he went down to his cock, & with hunger, he devoured with his skills. The Handsome Brunette flipped him over, & spanked him, & was rimming him, til he orgasmed hard, & he pummeled into him, while he worked on Danny’s cock. Between the two of them, they had orgasmed, multiple orgasms, & denied the other their orgasms, & release.

 

Danny got to have his way with Steve, & they were both spent, by the time that they were done. They cuddled, & snuggled against each other, while they were enjoying their post sexual bliss. Steve asked him this.

 

“What about the rest of the food”, “Later”, Danny said, as he leads him to his bedroom, where they had round two, where blowjobs, handjobs, anal fingering, & play, anal, & oral sex was being done. Panting, & Moaning of passion & desire could be heard through the open windows, til they fell asleep.

 

The Next Morning, The Couple showered together, & ended up making out, & making love, They dried off, & changed. Steve was making breakfast, & Danny cleaned up that night’s results of their date. Steve told them that breakfast was ready, & they sat down to eat.

 

As they were enjoying their food, & the other’s company, Steve said, “Danny, Does this mean anything to you ?, I want to tell Joe about us, I want him to know”, The Blond nodded, & kissed him, & said, “It does mean a lot to me. See, If he would meet us for lunch”, The Dark-Haired Man nodded, They finished up, cleaned up, & were ready to start the day.

 

Lunch came, & went, Joe was finishing his beer, & asked, “What’s up, Guys ?”, as he looked between the two men. Steve cleared his throat, & told his old CO, who was like a father to him this, as he was feeling a little nervous.

 

“Joe, Me, & Danny are together, We are very happy, We wanted to you know, Cause you are the most important member to our ohana”, Joe said with a serious expression, “I see”, The Shorter Man said, “We know the risks going into this, We want your blessing”, They waited for him to respond.

 

The Older Former Seal smiled, & said, “I am definitely happy for you, Your dad would be happy too, No matter what your sexual orientation is, & proud too”, It made Steve happy to hear that, Joe looked at the former Jersey Native, & said this.

 

“Daniel, This is a threat, & a promise, You hurt Steve, I cut your balls, & cock off, & stuff it down your fucking throat”, Danny nodded, & said, “That’s fair”, The Three Men furthered relaxed, & continued to enjoy their lunch.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
